


you dropped a bomb on me, baby

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The man who hunts monsters in his spare time refuses to accept there is a monster under the bed. You know what that is? That is denial, Steven.” </p><p>Title taken from You Dropped a Bomb On Me, Baby by The Gap Band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you dropped a bomb on me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, unashamed SPN/H50 fusion crack written at the request of yehwellwhatever.

“There's nothing down there, Danny.”

“The man who hunts monsters in his spare time refuses to accept there is a monster under the bed. You know what that is? That is denial, Steven.” 

“The house was warded anyways but when you and Gracie moved in, it was warded within an inch of it's life. Salt, cats eye shells, wardings around the doors, devil's traps under the bed. I'm not exactly sure how far I have to go to prove to you this is a monster free zone.”

“Let me put this in a way that you will potentially understand: you do not get sex again until you get rid of the monster under the bed.”

“Oh for... Danny, there is not a monster under the bed! Zhul lives in the basement and he only comes in here to borrow clothes!”

“...”

“What?”

“Zhul?”

“Nobody can pronounce his real name and he likes Ghostbusters.”

“Crazy. I am married to a crazy man that lets monsters live in his basement.”

“I don't see what the problem is. Chin and Kono like him.”

“Am I the only person who was unaware of this?”

“Pretty much. We knew you'd spaz out, even Gracie knew it.”

“You let my daughter spend time with a monster.”

“You should really stop calling him that, you're going to hurt his feelings.”

“I want a divorce.”

“No you don't.”

“No... no I do not.”


End file.
